El que quiera entender, que entienda
by GothorumDaemon
Summary: Todo parecía normal; subió al tren, lo vio dormir, lo conoció, entró en confianza, y un ligero golpe inoportuno lo asustó. Jamás imaginó que las cosas acabarían de ese modo. Historia Alterna. Jack/Hiccup. Intento de Lemon


**Comentarios:** Bueno, estoy teniendo varios problemitas de salud, nada grave, pero eso no me impide escribir. Soy bastante terca en ese sentido. Realmente **amo** esta pareja y me emociona, siempre, escribir de ellos. Y bien, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo. Gracias ~

**Discleimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece [Por desgracia], todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de DreamWorks. Si fueran míos, en estos momentos estaría haciendo algunas cosas… [?

**Atención:** Contenido yaoi, homosexual. Desde ya, homofóbicos, absténganse de leer y busquen algo de su agrado, ¿sí? Gracias ~ ¡Al resto, disfrútenlo!

**Categoría:** R-18; M. Lemon, intento fallido de leve.

**Películas involucradas:** _Rise of the guardians_ [El Origen de los guardianes]; _How to train your dragon_ [Como entrenar a tu dragón]

* * *

.: El que quiera entender, que entienda :.

.

.

.

.

.

Observé el cielo grisáceo por cuarta vez ese día. Parte de él estaba azulado y el resto comenzaba a cubrirse de nubes grises. Bajé la mirada hacia la acera. Muerta. La estación es y siempre fue así. _Muerta_. No había signo de alegría en ese lugar y era, simplemente, por el hecho de ser yo quien viajaba en esa ciudad.

Mi nombre es algo exagerado, largo y totalmente innecesario. Hiccup, prefiero solamente Hiccup. Muchos dicen que soy algo extraño, aunque no se que signifique. Mi padre siempre dice que desde pequeño fui diferente. Aunque lo agradece. Soy el único que se dignó a terminar de estudiar.  
Vivo en Noruega, en un pueblito muy apartado de lo turístico. No digo que no vengan turistas a la ciudad, pero es raro verlos. El promedio es… No sé… Tres por año, quizá.  
Todo era muy céntrico, solían venir muchas personas pero comenzó a aburrir. Además, no es como si nosotros no nos cansáramos. Berk siempre fue caracterizada por el complejo de "antigüedad". Según me contaba mi padre de niño, era territorio de vikingos. Razón por la cual nos llaman así en las ciudades vecinas. 'Barbaros'. Uno intenta no ofenderse pero, ustedes me entienden.  
El caso es que si en Berk no estudias, trabajas. Herrería, carpintería, lo que sea, pero debes trabajar. Si mi memoria no me falla, solamente uno del grupo en el que asistía yo a clases años atrás, pudo continuar y graduarse en el tiempo correcto.  
Yo honestamente me retrasé seis meses, por problemas económicos a decir verdad. No pude pagar mi boleto. Un simple pedazo de papel me retuvo aquí seis meses. Fue algo desilusionante. Pero aquí estoy ahora.

Llevaba mi camisa a cuadros verde y mi chaleco color café, mas unos jeans azules. Nuevamente, es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Tomé mis libros y terminé de acomodar mis cosas. Mis maletas. Estaba listo.

Estaba sentado en un banco en la estación de tren. Estaba solo. Y cuando digo solo, es solo. En ese momento, la estación parecía fantasma. Como en esas películas que se ven los fines de semana en la televisión. Todo el panorama era gris, y el césped apenas tenía algo de verde opaco. No hacía frío, ni calor. Era un ambiente más bien nulo. Ni una pisca de alegría a mi alrededor, y el aspecto era totalmente antiguo.

Estaba cansado. La noche anterior mi padre me había ayudado a ordenar todas mis cosas, y estuvimos hablando ciertamente de mí. Fue un momento muy emocionante, jamás creí oír a mi padre decir que estaba orgulloso de mí. Me llenó de satisfacción. No lo estaba defraudando, y no lo haría. Sin embargo, la suerte no está nunca de mi lado y terminé teniendo insomnio. Creo que solamente llegué a dormir cinco minutos antes de que mi despertador acabara totalmente conmigo. Recuerdo haberlo arrojado por la ventana. Espero Bocón ya se haya recuperado del golpe en su cabeza.

Comenzaba a aburrirme, incluso mis pies se movían solos de lo inquietante que era el silencio_. Finalmente apareció._

A mi derecha, muy a lo lejos, logré distinguir el movimiento desenfrenado. El tren se acercaba, y a medida que lo hacía el suelo temblaba muy levemente debajo de mí. Nunca me gustó viajar en tren. Las memorias de mi madre eran suficientes. Ella solía viajar continuamente, había veces que me llevaba, y otras que me dejaba al cuidado de Estoico, mi padre.  
No era un recuerdo muy agradable, no digo que tengo miedo, pero me aterra un poco que algo vaya a suceder. Odio mi parte pesimista.

Me levanté y esperé a que se detuviera. Era raro ver a alguien de Berk por estos lugares, por lo que ni me molesté en ver si había alguien retrasado. Tomé mis maletas y me dispuse a subir. _Primer, tercer_, si, estaba en el cuarto vagón.  
La luz del sol apenas iluminaba algo. Las cortinas cubrían cada ventanilla. El vagón estaba vacío, o al menos eso creí hasta que me acerqué al centro y vi a un sujeto dormir en uno de los asientos. Tenía un abrigo oscuro, por lo que alcancé a ver. Estaba muy abrigado, de seguro venía del norte.  
Al menos, si despertaba, tendría alguien con quien hablar, ¿verdad?

Acomodé mis maletas arriba, a excepción de una mochila negra. No era muy grande, podía llevarla conmigo. Me senté en el asiento consecutivo al suyo, y observé por la ventana. Pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que volviese a ver Berk de nuevo. Alrededor de veinte minutos, cinco después de que pasaran a marcar mi boleto, llegó el momento de partir.

Posé mi cabeza en el respaldo y suspiré, relajándome. Desvié un poco mi mirada a mi compañero. Estaba profundamente dormido, y su respiración parecía demasiado tranquila. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá estado durmiendo?  
Apenas y podía ver su mentón. Tenía un libro abierto que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro y el abrigo, ya mencionado, cubriendo su cuerpo. No era muy largo, llegaba a cubrirle desde el cuello hasta poco antes de las rodillas. A pesar de tener el pecho cubierto, pude distinguir que estaba durmiendo de brazos cruzados.  
Todo eso pasó desapercibido cuando observé más arriba. Su cabello, inigualablemente pálido. Blanco como la nieve que suele caer en mi pueblo. No llegaba a ser más largo que el mío, pero fue atrayente. Supongo que es una manía de teñirse. Solía pasarle a mi profesora de quinto. Puse los ojos en blanco ante eso y una sonrisa boba–porque estoy seguro de que fue boba –escapó de mis labios. Volví mi vista a él y me fijé en su cuello, que era lo único que podía ver de su piel. Tez pálida a comparación de la mía. Definitivamente ese chico era del norte.

Abandoné su figura para mirar nuevamente por la ventanilla. El paisaje se movía constantemente a una velocidad no muy rápida. El viaje sería largo, y yo no había dormido nada. Me acurruqué lo más que pude en el asiento y dejé que mis parpados cayeran en sueño. Volviéndolo todo de inmensa oscuridad.

* * *

Un sonido algo extraño me hizo despertar. Abrí lentamente mis ojos con algo de pesadez. Seguía adormilado.  
Pasé una mano por mis ojos, intentado espabilarme. _Fue en ese entonces que lo vi. _Sentado con el libro cerrado en la mano, aparentemente comiendo algo. Sentí un calor agradable, a pesar de que mi rostro estaba helado. Bajé un poco mi vista y note como mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por ese abrigo oscuro que tanto observé esta tarde. Parpadeé un momento, con una incógnita en la cabeza. ¿Cómo…?

–**Helabas…** –Esa voz tensó todos mis sentidos. Era tan… atractiva. Me giré a verlo, conforme dejaba el saco solamente cubriéndome mis partes bajas. – **¿Quieres?** –Musitó, extendiendo hacia mí un trozo de chocolate. Me tenté a hacerlo, y lo acepté. Pareció sonreír por un minuto_. Y entonces lo noté. _Esos hermosos zafiros que, ahora, miraban como el crepúsculo desaparecía en el horizonte. Estaba anocheciendo. El vagón no tenía luz, aparentemente. Solamente la luna, extrañamente luminosa en esta ocasión, se entrometía entre las cortinas y difundía algo de su resplandor.

Una sensación de hormigueo recorrió mi estómago, transformándolo en algo relativamente molesto. ¿Ahora qué? –**Lamento si me senté aquí sin decirte nada…** –Susurré. –**Parecías dormir muy tranquilo y no quise molestarte. Además, el vagón estaba casi vacío cuando entré y no quería pasar el resto del viaje en silencio** –Solté de la nada, me sorprendí de mi mismo.

–**Descuida…** –Lo oí decir. –**Llevaba días sin dormir, he viajado por casi tres días y se me hizo más largo de lo que creí. Soy de arriba** –Dijo casi con un tono de voz y un gesto gracioso. –**Mi pueblo queda cerca del polo **– _Lo sabía_, pensé. – **¿Y tú?** –Preguntó mirándome, notando mi repentino sobresalto ante la pregunta. Sonrió arqueando una ceja, en diversión, y llevó a su boca otro chocolate.

–**Subí esta tarde** –Dije apenas, avergonzado debo decir. –**Mi pueblo queda en Noruega, Berk.** –Aclaré. –**Y, a decir verdad, anoche no pude dormir nada pensando en este viaje** –Suspiré. Fui sincero, el solo hecho de que me subiría a un tren, y más este tren, me aterraba. –**Tengo una… ligera fobia** –Murmuré por lo bajo, aunque el pareció escucharme.

–**Ya veo…** – Dijo con simpleza. Me calmó bastante, no hizo preguntas sobre nada. Aunque 'ligera' no es la palabra correcta. Tengo una muy importante fobia, la cual estoy tratando de contener debidamente. La obtuve luego de la muerte de mi madre, fue algo que realmente me marcó, es decir, ¿a quién no? Solo unas cuantas horas más y me olvidaré de los trenes por un buen tiempo.

–**Por cierto… Soy Hiccup** –Volví a verlo, su semblaje era tan tranquilo que me calmaba incluso a mí. Mi garganta se anudó por alguna razón, aunque no era una sensación desagradable. **–… y tengo veintiún años…** –Murmuré lo último con la poca voz que me quedaba, me sentía extraño.

Sus ojos, terriblemente azules, se clavaron en los míos y sonrió con lentitud. – **Mi nombre es Jack, y tengo veinticuatro** –Rió. Seguramente se extrañó del cambio tan drástico en mi voz. _Así que Jack…_

Cuando quise darme cuenta del tiempo, ya había oscurecido totalmente. La luna apenas iluminaba algo, por lo que en el vagón no se podía ver mucho que digamos. Todo estaba tan tranquilo, el silencio no era nada incómodo, y Jack estaba sumiso en su asiento, observando el cielo.

_Y entonces sucedió._ El vagón golpeó un borde de la vía, nada grave. A excepción de mí. Temblé súbitamente, aferrándome a lo primero que tenía a mi alcance. Los nervios me atacaron y solo pude cerrar mis ojos con fuerza. _Mamá…  
_Un movimiento bajo mi mano me hizo reaccionar y darme cuenta de lo que estaba sujetando. _Helaba_. Jack me observaba, mientras que yo solo podía ver mi mano apretando la suya con fuerza. Algo tembló en mí. Algo fuerte.

Fui soltando el agarre, hasta que liberé su mano. Malditos impulsos. Quise hacerlo. Realmente quise quitar mi mano. Pero la suya atrapó la mía. Levanté mi vista buscando algo. Algo que justificara tal hecho. Simplemente estaba viendo otra vez por la ventanilla. ¿Por qué mi rostro de repente ardía?

Aún percibo la presión en mi pecho, causa del miedo previo. Quiero ignorarlo, pero se me hace imposible. Cierro mis ojos y un golpeteo me distrae, abriéndolos de nuevo.

– **¿Quién lo diría?, va a llover…** –Escucho a Jack decir, y miro el cielo, en lo que él corre un poco la tela. ¿Desde cuándo esas nubes grises están ahí? Suspiro pesadamente. Comienza a hacer frío, y mucho. Me recargo contra el respaldo del asiento y busco calor. De algún lado. Dónde sea. Tengo frío.

Gotas, gotas, y más gotas. Era lo único que se escuchaba y, sinceramente, no creaba una linda atmósfera. Cada fracción de mi cuerpo temblaba y tuve que subir mis pies al asiento para auto consolarme y abrazar mis piernas. Algo aniñado, pero suele reconfortarme en momentos como este, en los que me siento tan solo.  
En un viaje a las montañas, el tren en el que deambulaba mi madre, se salió del carril y, claro está, terminó a la deriva. Destruyéndose, y con él a sus pasajeros.  
_El tren adquirió más velocidad._

No tardó mucho para que entrara en pánico. No podía simplemente ignorar el hecho de que podía suceder algo, demonios, iba a morir. Voy a morir. ¡Voy a morir!

– **Oye…** –Aquello me volvió en sí. Doblé mi rostro y no evité estremecerme. _Helaba, otra vez_. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó, y no pude razonar. No pude pensar con claridad. Si antes tenía frío, ahora hervía. Sentía la sangre acumularse en mis pómulos. Definitivamente, voy a morir.

Jack desplazó sus labios por los míos un poco más, solamente logrando que mi poco tacto a la realidad se disolviera. Estaba calmado, tenía miedo, pero no estaba aterrado. Y pareció notarlo, porque al alejarse sonrió cortamente. Pude sentir mis ojos húmedos, estuve a punto de llorar y eso me apenó. Mis labios se sentían extraños y mis mejillas ardían como nunca antes lo habían hecho.  
El tren parecía ir cada vez más rápido, pero no me importó. Él se sentó quedando con la mirada al frente, pero sus ojos seguían en los míos. Tampoco podía despegar esa grata sensación.  
Una vaga idea cruzó por mi cabeza. Tan rápida como apareció, se fue; dejando rastro. ¿_Por qué no_?

Intenté moverme pero los nervios me vencieron a la primera. _Segunda_, me levanté del asiento como pude, intentando no caer por el movimiento constante del vagón, y fui a él. Estiré mis brazos como un niño que quiere ser abrazado. Sonrió. Tanto como yo, supo que eso terminaría sucediendo, y no hizo caso omiso a mis acciones.

Pasaron solo segundos, en los que sentí sus manos en mi cintura y sus piernas soportando mi peso. Procuré ser lo más cuidadoso posible cuando aparté su abrigo oscuro y lo deposité en el asiento previo al mío.  
No resistí mucho, cada fracción de mí se alocaba de solo verlo. Quiero tocarlo. Volver a besarlo. ¿_Por qué no_ cumplir ese deseo?  
Mis brazos albergaron su cuello y rebusqué la manera de acercarme sin sentir tanta vergüenza, aunque se me hacía imposible. Luego pensé en cuando volvería a tener esa oportunidad. Mordí mi labio inferior, en remordimiento. Quizá nunca vuelva a verlo. Cerré mis ojos por un momento y –es poco decir poco– cantidades de ideas me atormentaron. Peor que mis miedos. Peor que mis fobias. Abrí mis ojos, lo miré, él me miró, y no hubo escapatoria a aquel laberinto de piedras preciosas. La ambición me tomó de rehén, apresando mis labios cual fiera a si presa. Los sentía arder, a pesar de que los opuestos eran tan fríos.

Sus manos explorándome, buscando al igual que las mías más contacto, enloquecían cada uno de mis sentidos. Estaba aturdido por la situación, mas no hice nada al respecto. Por primera vez en mi vida, seguiré mis impulsos. Dañinos impulsos.

Estremecer. Pude sentir como mi piel se erizó cuando sus manos la tocaron. El tacto en mi espalda era frío, y quemaba. No sé en qué momento mi chaleco apareció unos asientos más adelante. Suspiré conforme miraba la prenda y volví mi vista a sus ojos. Zafiros irresistibles que se mantenían clavados en mí. Pronto, comencé a soltar cada uno de los botones de mi camisa, pero algo me impidió quitármela. Era su mirada constante, como si examinara cada acción y eso me incomodaba. Vuelta a la vergüenza, maldición.  
Antes de que me diese cuenta, aprovechó mi descuido y removió su suéter, luego su camiseta. ¿Cómo es posible que no me haya dado cuenta? Fácil, estaba muy inmerso en mi pena infantil. A veces me detesto.

Ahora, la luz era mucho menos espesa y, ciertamente, por la tormenta mi vista era cegada casi en su mayoría. Pero una nube pasó por sobre la luna, y mis ojos tuvieron que cerrarse para no denotar tanta excitación.  
Apenas unos pocos rayos de esa hermosa esfera blanca podían entrar a luminar algo. Pero era más que suficiente. Su rostro tan calmado y sereno. Esos orbes tan hermosos observándome. Su cabello revuelto a causa mía. Su piel… tan pálida y atractiva. Llegaba a ver un poco más debajo del ombligo, causándome un ligero rubor. Me pregunto qué tan ridículo me veré.

El tacto frío me hizo volver a la realidad, tocaba mi mejilla, descendiendo hacia la comisura de mis labios, luego al mentón y finalmente al cuello. Tardé un poco en procesar todo aquello, ¿por qué era tan jodidamente irresistible? Me sentía desfallecer con unas simples caricias como esas. Se acercó, depositando un beso en una zona bastante delicada para mi gusto. Repartió suaves besos por todo mi cuello y eso me incitó un poco a abrazarlo. Quería… ¡NO! ¡¿Qué estupideces estoy pensando?! Y si se burla de mí luego, o tal vez podría reírse un poco. No sé si arriesgarme a algo como eso, porque la verdad- .

– **Por el amor de… ¿Podrías dejar de pensar tanto? **– Tragué pesadamente, hasta pude jurar que sudé frío. Se alejó para verme, con una sonrisa detallada al cien por ciento.  
No era una sonrisa sincera, ni una honesta. No era una sonrisa comprensiva, ni mucho menos una tímida. Era arrogante, capaz de causarme un escalofrío repentino en todo el cuerpo. Lo cual hizo.

Pareció reír, y no pude más. Debí de estar lo suficientemente rojo para que me mirara tan divertido. Sujetó mi mentón con su mano izquierda para abrirse paso nuevamente a mi cuello; la mano derecha se encargaba de desabrochar mis pantalones, intenté ayudarlo con mis manos, las cuales temblaban un poco. Sentí besos, lamidas, mordidas, toda esa tortura en mi cuello. Podía sentir como era humedecido conforme su lengua se desplazaba libremente por él. Jadeé inconscientemente. Todo aquello comenzaba a tener efecto y su mano sobre mi, ahora, ropa interior no ayudaba demasiado.

Solté un gemido desesperado, su mano se adentró más, creando así una corriente eléctrica que tensó todos mis músculos. Podía sentir el latido en mi pecho, descontrolado. Me sostuve de la ventanilla como pude, y levanté mi cintura un poco. Aprovechando aquello, me fue bajando el jean, hasta terminar arrojándolo al otro lado del vagón. Sentí un poco de frío, que rápidamente desapareció. Llevé mis manos entre mis piernas, ocultando ciertamente algo vergonzoso. Jack simplemente sonrió, noté sus frías manos en mis caderas, empujándome hacia abajo. Un gemido quedó en mi garganta, con mis ojos notablemente abiertos. La dureza tocaba mi trasero, joder, y no era pequeña. Sudé frío y una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en mi rostro.

De un momento a otro, arrebató la única prenda que me cubría y quedé estático. Trague al ver como miraba cierto lugar, fruncí el ceño al observar como mostraba una sonrisa burlona. Bufé y guié mis manos a su bragueta, intenté como pude de abrirla.  
Lo siguiente que pasó fueron: mi rostro enrojecer y una sonrisa descaradamente atractiva aparecer en cierto rostro pálido. Me sentí algo patético, humillado; procuré conservar mi compostura y lo palpé con mis dedos. **–No solo es un bonito rostro…–** Murmuré, aún sintiendo mi cuerpo arder por completo. Acarició mis hombros y los sujetó, juntándose un poco más a mí, lamiendo mis labios para luego morderlos.

Sí, creo que eso fue la gota que desbordó el vaso.

Cuando me percaté de la situación era ahora yo quien estaba sentado en el asiento, abrí mis ojos expectante. Jack sujetó mis piernas y las levantó, en lo que yo me encogí en el lugar. Lo miré desde allí, mis pies temblaban un poco.

– **¿Tienes miedo?** –Se burló, lo miré mal, incluso intenté patearlo. Terminó riendo y vi como acercaba su mano. Parpadeé un poco confundido, hasta que caí en la cuenta de lo que quería que hiciera. Él sonrió satisfecho cuando me vio abrir con lentitud la boca. Rosó uno de sus dedos por la comisura de mis labios hasta deslizar cada uno de ellos a mi lengua.  
Pasó un momento, en lo que me tuvo lamiéndolos; los quitó, empujándome hacia atrás con su otra mano.

Abrió mis piernas de par en par. Me sentí un poco avergonzado, raro viniendo de mí, nunca había dejado tantas libertades a nadie, normalmente era yo el activo en todas mis relaciones. Y miren que fueron pocas, pero jamás llegué a tanto. No es como si esto fuera una relación… ¿verdad?

– **¡Mnhn!** **–**Presioné mis labios, intentando no dejar escapar nada. Mis mejillas estaban rojas, de seguro, y su dedo se movía con desespero. La sensación no era del todo gozo, era molesto. Al segundo que introdujo, ahogué una queja. Lo observé, de mis labios escapaban jadeos extraños y él me miraba con una expresión que no pude deducir. Sentí el tercero, una ligera sensación de dolor apareció. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Todo aquello era extraño, se sentía extraño.  
El movimiento era tortuoso, aunque llegó a gustarme, a medias... Suspiré quedamente, sentía como dilataba y una leve brisa en mi virilidad. Entrecerré mis ojos al verlo ahí, tan cerca de mi miembro. Daba cortos besos, rosando sus labios, y su respiración podía sentir a la perfección. Estaba enloqueciendome. Solté un gemido inesperado al sentirlos tan profundo.

Sin previo aviso, los retiró. Abrí mis ojos, mordiendo mi labio evitando decir algo fuera de lugar. Sentí un ligero estremecimiento por todo mi cuerpo. Lo que seguía no iba a gustarme.  
Me atuve al borde del asiento al sentir la presión en mi entrada. Intenté reprocharle pero callé al comenzar a sentirlo dentro. Detestaba sentirme inferior, pero con él me dejaba y eso llegó a confundirme. Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el respaldo, mientras él sacaba un poco para volver a entrar e introducir otro poco más. Parecía que el maldito dolor no acabaría nunca. ¿¡Cómo puede doler tanto un simple acto de amor!?

Un par de lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos cuando estuvo por completo dentro. Lo sentía tan caliente y frío a la vez. ¿No dicen que de tan frío que llega a ser una cosa, quema? Pues, eso sucedía ahora. Al menos eso espero.

Suspiré un poco ante un leve vaivén. Comenzó a moverse, logrando que vuelva a jadear. Intenté inútilmente de retenerme.  
Centré mi vista en él. La luna aún podía dejarme ver un poco. Sus ojos entrecerrados, sus labios levemente separados, soltando suspiros que no pude percibir con facilidad. Moviéndose dentro de mí con un poco más de fuerza. No evité sentirme un poco adolorido.  
Se acercó a mí y mordió con fuerza mi cuello, si no me quedaba marca ha de ser milagro. Gemí, avergonzándome luego. Intenté reprimirme pero no lo conseguí, sus estocadas eran cada vez más rápidas y agresivas. Tuve que morderme para no gritar. En momentos como éstos, agradezco haber entrado en este vagón.

Mis piernas flagearon y mi vista se nubló, soltando un gemido lo suficientemente fuerte. Continuó embistiéndome, procurando golpear en aquel punto que me hacía desfallecer. Sentí como me abrazaba con fuerza y el ambiente se volvía más veloz. Un leve palpito desesperado en mi pecho.  
Mis manos se atuvieron a su espalda, como si dependiera de ello para sobrevivir; en esos momentos parecía que así era.

–**N-no seas t-tan brusco…. ¡Ja-aah! ¡Jack! **–Lo mordí al oírlo reír.

–**Haberlo pensado antes… De provocarme de esa manera…–** Murmuró aunque pude escucharlo, y a la perfección. Aunque todo enojo desapareció cuando una extraña sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Dejé escapar un gemido muy **–**demasiado**– **fuerte, acabando con mi poca resistencia. Mi cuerpo tembló cuando sentí mi propia esencia caer en mi vientre; mi vista seguía nublada y no podía ver con claridad. Mi primera vez desnudo delante de otra persona, mi primera relación sexual, mi primer orgasmo, todo se lo había quedado él.  
Mis pareces se contrajeron al acabar, apretando inconscientemente el miembro ajeno, que no tardó mucho en derramarse en mi interior. Y justamente dentro de mí.

Sentí vergüenza, estaba realmente avergonzado. Pareció no importarle cuando salió de mi con cuidado y soltar un suspiro pesado.  
A falta de razón, quedé dormido en su asiento.

El carril seguía tranquilo. Tal vez, solo tal vez, así era mejor.

* * *

Desperté a la mañana siguiente en el mismo lugar, tenía un poco de frío aunque ignoré todo hecho. Observé a mi alrededor y no vi a nadie allí. El vagón estaba vacío, a excepción de mí. Volví mi vista para ver que estaba vestido y mis cosas en su lugar como si nada hubiese sucedido. ¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño? Si, quizá… Un momento. **–¡Diablos!, mi traser…– **Abrí mis ojos completamente. Si, sorpresa, Hiccup, no fue ningún sueño.

Luego de media hora de espabilarme, bajé y observé la parada totalmente repleta de gente. Definitivamente esto no es como Berk. Extraño la soledad de mi pueblo, esto es estresante. Sacudí un poco mi cabeza. Tomé mis cosas y caminé rumbo a mi esperado destino. Al menos la universidad me despejara de todo este tema. Espero.

Ese mismo día llegué, avisé y me instalé.

Hablé con mi padre, contándole que ya estaba aquí y que mi viaje había estado… tranquilo –Obviamente omito información.** – **y algo desesperante. Luego de eso, me dispuse a hacer un tour. El establecimiento era grande, y el campus aún más. Me agradó, aunque el exhibicionismo queda descartado. Dios.

Quedé de verme con Astrid, la única que conozco aquí, en la entrada. Ella dijo que me guiaría a mi clase, ya que compartíamos algunas. Eso me relajaba mucho más.  
Mientras caminábamos, vi la cantidad de alumnos, en sus ratos libres, haciendo… nada. "_Que desperdicio de tiempo_", pensé.  
Al entrar, la mitad del aula estaba dentro. Aún faltaba gente y se los veía llegar apresurados; el profesor no había aparecido por el momento.

Cuando llegó, todos corrieron a sus asientos, inclusive yo –soportando las ganas de gritar, debo decir–. Cuando lo hice, saqué mis cosas y me preparé. Una leve brisa se asomó a mi cuello, aunque la ignoré olímpicamente. Luego un jalón de pelo. Fruncí el ceño, odiaba que me molestaran, y se arrepentirían. Luego otro jalón, y luego otro. Me volteé algo enojado y me quedé en silencio. ¿Acaso…?

Dos zafiros parpadeaban en una melodiosa armonía, mientras que una sonrisa –demasiado sexy– se formaba en su bello rostro. Estaba jalando mi cabello, hasta que comenzó a acariciarlo.

–**Vaya, este lugar será mucho más interesante de lo que pensé…–** Susurró. Enrojecí al escuchar el comentario y me giré rápidamente.

El profesor explicaba y cada mirada estaba puesta en él, menos la mía. Miraba mi banco tembloroso. Sentía que mi pecho pronto explotaría. Mis mejillas ardían, y sentía unas fuertes ganas de llorar por la pena. Tengo el ligero presentimiento de que estos próximos años serán raros, aunque el solo pensarlo me emociona.  
No sé cómo sucedió. No sé cómo pudo pasar. No sé por qué pasó. No entiendo la razón. No tengo ni una remota idea de por qué yo. Pudo ser cualquier otra persona. Cualquier otro tren. Cualquier otro vagón. Pero fue justo ese tren, ese vagón, y justamente él. No me pregunten qué sucedió, ni intenten que lo explique. Simplemente, _**el que quiera entender, que entienda.**_

* * *

_Bastante fallado el lemon -´v`- Aunque quedó como esperaba, se suponía que sería algo rápido [algo (?]_

_Bueno, espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito ~ _

_¡Suerte!_


End file.
